


Reyna/Piper, Mechanical Pencils, Bookstore

by respnee, TheWistfulPhoenix



Series: 60x60 (Minute by Minute) fics [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Books, F/F, M/M, i cant think of more or better tags so i'm just going to stop, sex books, yoai pencils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respnee/pseuds/respnee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna goes looking for the perfect book for Piper's birthday. It sort of gathers an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reyna/Piper, Mechanical Pencils, Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> we each write a minute yada yada yada, different fonts yada yada respnee bold TWP regualr. Sorry it took so long but LegendofGroose, this is for you

**Piper and Reyna are the perfect couple, Piper collects book like they are going out of style but never finds time to read them, Reyna on the other hand will make and excuse to** set her metal dogs on anyone who disturbed her while reading.

                Today though Piper was not the one buying the books. Reyna was looking for just the right book to give Piper for their anniversary.  Jason, who owned the shop **, claims to have just the right book for Reyna’s neglectful girlfriend.  The book in question though was in a very back pile behind loads of cook books.** “Hey Reyna,” he said “It’s in the back; Will will help you find it.”

                “Like Hades I will!” Will said “You dumped a bunch of books in front of it. I had it all neat and organized before you went book dumpster diving again.” **Suddenly Will goes red, “Actually Reyna I will be glad to help you in the back, away from the customers.”**

 **Reyna turns around to see the one and only Nico, ohhhhhhhhh. She graciously** and “discreetly” says  “OH OKAY WILL, WE WILL JUST GO LOOK FOR THE BOOK BEHIND THE COOKBOOKS IN THE BACK OF THE STORE, OH HI NICO CARE TO JOIN US?” 

                Nico whirls around, catching sight of Will and turning crimson. **“Uhh sure?”**

**Will mumbles behind Reyna “I hate you woman.” She just raises an eyebrow.**

**The back room was terrible; there was no order to any of it.** Will starts to wade through the stacks of books, trying his best not to step on any, followed closely by Reyna and Nico. 

                “Hey Will,” Nico asked “Why is there a pack of mechanical pencils back here?” 

                **Will reached over and pick them up, ‘Umm, I have no clue…” He handed them to Nico with a blush. “You can have them.”**

**Nico turned the package over in his hand; the pencils had yoai men on it.**

“Umm, thanks?” Nico said, again, turning crimson.  The others knew he was gay, Jason had tried to be discrete but when he started setting him up on blind dates with men it kind of gave it away. **“Should I be offended?”**

**Wills eyes grew big “NO! NO NO, I didn’t mean it like that. “He covered his face with his hands.**

                Jason came back into the back room. “Hey Will did you ever find those pencils you lost?” he asked, grabbing a box of mystery books to restock the shelves. Shit! Piper was behind him. 

**“WILL!” Reyna screamed. “Did you find that sex ed book I need? For uhhhhhhhhhhh, for my friend.” Reyna can’t lie.**

                “Uhhhh, yeah.” He said, discreetly slipping a book into her hands. “Sex ed” was an understatement. It is more of a book of sex position ed.

                **Nico peered into Reyna’s hand and choked. “Will?” He turned around rapidly and both Will and Nico fall over on a pile of self-help books.** Piper looked down at the both of them. “Graceful,” she said “Reyna, what friend are you buying a sex ed book for?” she said curiously.

                “Uhhhh, uhhhhh.” Reyna looked at Jason for help.

                “Uh, ME!” he said

                Piper raised a eyebrow, “She is buying a book for you, FROM you?” she said, not buying it.

                **“Well he is going to give it to Percy, he is lacking in the sex department.” Jason blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, Reyna knew that wasn’t true.**

                “Lacking in the sex department doesn’t mean he needs a sex ED book, but just a sex book.” She caught sight of the book in Reyna’s hand. “Um, like that.”

                Reyna blushed and held the book out to Piper. “Happy birthday?” she said innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything leave a ship a place and a random object in the comments


End file.
